parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon's Inc./Transcript
(The screen shows Maiky Disney Company Productions, Kronk's Productions and The MizfitZ PictureZ. All the shapes and the key hole appears from the theme song. It puts it together and open it. It was the closet, it closes and opens it again. It was a giant monster roaring. It closes and it goes up. All the doors go all together to make Maiky Disney Company. All the doors opens it with all letters and the eye on the door with scream. It closes and it opens it into P for Productions. The skinny armed monster wrote "Presents" with a chalk. The big armed monster grabs all the letters. The chalk flew away into a door' and it emptys the letters called "A The MizfitZ PictureZ and Kronk's Productions Film." The door has all the doors. The chomper monster chomps all the letters except for T. The T backs him off and the monster grabs it with his mouth and goes through the door. All the doors opened with some letters and the doors flew away when the letter fall into the ground. All the monsters from the door spelled all the letters except T and the chomper monster puts the T next to the O. The monster goes to the door and it slaps the title and it makes into original title called, "Toon's Inc." The theme song ended with a piano, all the doors were gone except one and the screen goes into the last door. The movie begins. The screen shows into the Nemo's bedroom.)'' '''Nemo's Mom: Goodnight, sweetheart. Nemo: Goodnight, Mom. Nemo's Father: Sleep tight, kiddo. (Coral turned off the light and she closed the door. The son was sleeping quietly. She turns the hallway lights off. The screen shows the pendulum clock and the other toys and the window. The closet was open and the son opened his eyes. He looked at the closet opening and he looked around. The monster appears from the closet and he closes his eyes and he pulled his blanket for fright. He looked at the closet again, and it was just his sweater hanging outside of the closet.' He wasn't afraid and he fell asleep again. The screen moves silently down under the bed and the eyes glowed red. The monster silently gets off under the bed and it stands up silently. It was ready to scare the child and it silently raises his claws. The child turns around and he looks at the jellyfish.)'' '''Nemo: (screaming) Jellyfish Chuck: (screaming, stepped on the soccer ball, the soccer ball hits the wall and it hits Chuck. He tripped the skateboard.) ''Whoa! ''(fell into some spiky jacks, and he was screaming out loudly. He looked down and he ran around the circles while he was screaming.) Oh! Aye! Oh! Oh! (he bounced his head and he circled around by laying down to get rid of it.; ''The light goes on.) Uhh!' (It was a robot Nemo and it puts it back together in the bed.) Female Voice: Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. (The wall opens into the job working thing. Chuck sees Thorn and the men.) Thorn: Alright, Mr. Jellyfish, is it? Jellyfish Chuck: Uh... my friends call me Charles. Thorn: Uh-huh. Mr. Jellyfish, can you tell me what you did wrong? Jellyfish Chuck: I fell down? Thorn: No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Jellyfish's big mistake? Anyone? Weasel: (cough) Thorn: (growls) Let's take a look at the tape. (turns on the replay tape and she saw Chuck opens the door and creeps in.) ''Here we go. Uh, right b-b-b-b-ha! There. ''(pauses it) See? The door. You left 'em right open. Jellyfish Chuck: Hehhh. Thorn's Men: Ooooooooohh. Thorn: And leavin' the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make, because... Jellyfish Chuck: Um... It could let in a draft? Ben Ravencroft: It''' could let in a child! (appears out of the shadow.) '''Thorn: Oh, Mr. Ravencroft! Ben Ravencroft: There's nothing more toxic or deadly that a human child. A single touch could kill you! (Chuck backs up a little bit) ''Leave a door open, then a clownfish son could walk right into this factory, right into the misfit world! '''Patrick Star': I won't go in the kid's room! You can't make me! (scared whimpering) Ben Ravencroft: You're going in there, because we need this! (''grabs the clownfish children screams and turns on. The air of scream come out and the power were flashing on and off. They were afraid and Ben turns off. It turns into normal)'' Our city's counting on you to collect those children fish screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers more confident, tenasious, tough, intimidating. I need scarers like...like....Fredrick Herman Jones Junior. (Cut to the apartment house and Fred Jones sleeping in bed) '''Dennis Mitchell: Hey, good morning, Misfitropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. in the big misfit city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles, and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply... WORK OUT THAT FLAB THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! GET UP, FRED!!! (Dennis honks a horn right in Fred's face; Fred wakes up, screams to the edge, then starts to work out) Fred Jones: I don't believe I ordered wake up call, Danny. Dennis Mitchell: Hey, less talk more pain, marshmallow boy! Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster? Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake! Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet—Kid's asleep! Twins! In a bunk bed! Fred Jones: (''growling)'' Dennis Mitchell: Ooh! I thought I had you there. Okay, Fred, here we go. You ready? Follow it. Oh! It's over here! Oh, look over there! Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you! (''singing)'' I don't know, but it's been said, I love scaring clownfish kids in bed! Come on, fiight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary misfit don't have plaque! 118... do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh, I don't believe it! Fred Jones: I'm not even breaking a sweat. Dennis Mitchell: Not you! Look! The new commercial's on! Fred Jones: Aah! Announcer: The future is bright at Toons, Incorporated. Dennis Mitchell: I'm in this one! I'm in this one! Announcer: We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. Tiana: I'm Toona, Incorporated. Fred Jones: Hey, look! Tiana! Announcer: Carefully matching every child to their ideal bear... Vincent the Bear: (''roaring)'' Nemo: (screaming) Announcer: ...to produce superior scream refiined into clean, dependable energy. Every time you turn something on Toons, Incorporated is there. Luigi: I'm Toons, Incorporated! (Nemo watches from TV.) Announcer: We know the challenge, the window of innocence is shrinking. Clownfish kids are harder to scare. Ben Ravencroft: Of course, T.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers... (Fred roars, then child screaming; Dennis laughing) ...the best refiineries and research into new energy techniques. (Gives you a roar, and fish screaming) Dennis Mitchell: Okay, here I come! Fred Jones: We're working for a better tomorrow, today! All Workers: We're Toons, Incorporated! Ben Ravencroft: We're T.I./Toons, Incorporated, we scare because we care. (Fred turns off the TV) Dennis Mitchell: I can't believe it. Fred Jones: Oh, Danny. Dennis Mitchell: I was on TV! (he phone rings) Did you see me? I'm a natural! Hallo, I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? It's your Dennis's mom. (laughs) What can I say? The camera loves me. (''Meanwhile, at the Misfitropolis)'' Dennis Mitchell: I'm telling you, big daddy you're going to be seeing this face on TV a lot more often. Fred Jones: Yeah? Like, on Misfitropolis's Most Wanted? Dennis Mitchell: (''mocking)'' Ha, ha, ha. You've been jealous of my good looks since the fourth grade, pal. Baby Girl: Have a good day, sweetie. Baby Private: You, too, hon. Dennis Mitchell: Okay, Fred, hop on in. Fred Jones: No? Dennis Mitchell: Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! What are you doing? Fred Jones: Danny, there's a scream shortage were walking! Dennis Mitchell: Walking?! Fred Jones: Yeah! Dennis Mitchell: No, no, no, my baby. Look, she needs to be driven. Bye, baby. I... I'll call you! (''Cut to the newspaper on the trash)'' Dennis Mitchell: Hey, genius, you want to know why I bought the car? Huh? Fred Jones: Not really. Dennis Mitchell: To drive it! You know, like, on the street? With the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved. Fred Jones: (''irrirates a car horn)'' Give it a rest, will you, butterball? Come on, you could use the exercise. Dennis Mitchell: I'' could use the exercise? Look at you- you have your own climate! '''Lucas's Girls': How many tentacles jump the rope? Lucas Nickle: Morning, Dennis! Misfits, Fred! Fred Jones: Hey, morning kids. Dennis Mitchell: Hey, kids. Fred Jones: How you doing? Lucas Nickle: Bye, Dennis! Bye, Fred! (''hits the frogfish)'' Frogfish: Ow, hey! (''The misfit dustpan sweep and eat it, the another misfit sneezing with exploding.)'' Misfit #1: Aw, nuts. Mr. Potato Head: (''singing')'' La-la-la-la! '''Dennis Mitchell: Hey, hey, hey! Fellas! Fred Jones: Hey, Mr. Potato! Dennis Mitchell: Mr. Potato Head! Ba-da-bing! Fred Jones: Hey, Mr. Potato Head! Dennis Mitchell: Mr. Potato Head! Mr. Potato Head: Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow! I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record. Fred Jones: Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around. Mr. Potato Head: (''laughs)'' Hey, on the house! Dennis Mitchell: Hey, thanks! Fred Jones: Grazie! Dennis Mitchell: Ba-da-bing! Slime Misfit: Oh, great! (Cut to the large chicken called, "Ginger and Rocky".) Fred Jones: Hey, Ginger and Rocky! (''calls out)'' Good morning! (Ginger and Rocky clucks;'' green light switching, and stomping on it)'' See that, Danny? Ginger and Rocky's walking to work.' '''Dennis Mitchell': Big deal, guy takes 5 steps and he's there. Category:Toon's Inc. Transcripts